ed_edd_eddy_fanfiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
I am ed legend
hello this is a fan fiction in progress written by me family guy rocks i plain to incorparate stuff that has happind in my life into this fan fiction.the plot is mainley about a world war 3 and the peach creek kids survive by hiding out in a under ground vault however food and supplies is low and eddy and ed decides to go out and find more food and water. plot a nuclear war broke out between america and china dureing the nuclear war several other countries got involed all fighting for nuclear power in the ended a nuclear holocaust occured wipping out most off the planit.However in ever area a vault was built which protects people from the nuclear raditiaon.There are vaults in every part off the country vault 67 is in seattle.However very little vaults survied the only known surving vaults are vault 67 in seattle and vaul34 the cul da sac kids vault and vault 45 there are tons off raiders who are outside roaming and looking for people to kill and the land is overrun by supermutants who try to break into the vault every day.loki a person who leads a group off raiders who try to take over the vault loki and his raiders have a stronghold in the junkyard loki and his raiders called the junkyard raiders comminley attack vault 34 and are main villians the junkyard raiders kill innocient people and are crazy if not insaine The eds and peach creek hid in the vault and survvied the nuclear holocust sadley most people didnt.The vault is a huge sqaure block with soft sponge sides and tons off meteal on the outside.Meanwhille eddy gets tired off sitting around in the vault and decides to go out and look for water only ed will come with him. main characters eddy the main protagonist off i am ed legend in the vault34 eddy got tired off waiting so he decided to go out and look for water he is still best friends with ed and edd he is a citzen off vault 34 ed ed decided to go with eddy to find water he is still best friends with eddy and edd and along with eddy has been on off the main characters in this series edd he is still best friends with eddy and ed he is in the vault still serveing as a mechanic Ares is the mayor off mars towen a huge urban city that is built off medeal jovank rilley jovank rilley was a former soilder he saved ed and eddy from being killed by north q and his band off raiders sal bando sal bando a man with a think foregin accsent he lead a possie against the strechers eddy was a member off the possie they defeted the strechers a group off people who strech people intill there orgains pop the strechers are not done however they are hideing waiting to make there next move.He also lead a possie against the rat clan a cuilt clan that hates eny type off thing with a tail however this poissie he lead was defeated by the rat clan mega man mega man is on off the main villians he is the leader off a rat cuilt like clan which kills enything with a tail it is figured out by eddy the reason why they act like this is because there city which was called omega was over run by giant rats the surviors off omega organized themselfs as the rat clan dedicating themselves to puriging the world off rats tuz tuz leads a army off ruthless raiders who plain to enslave the whole world tuz thinks off himself as a great leader but hes just insaine he hates eddy and has tired to kill him over and over tuz can be considerd on off the main villians loki loki is the ruler off the junkyard him and his possie have rebuilt dowen towen peach creek into omegaville into a stronghold similair to the vault he is a main villian and has lanuched attacks on the vault he is always at war with vault 34 and wants to take it dowen.he calls this omegaville.loki leads a group off people which are mutants and only come out from night when they come out they lit fire to vault34 so vault 34 and the cul da sac kids fight back. zeus shriver zeus is on off the the over seers off vault34 and one off the leaders leo roshawn leo is a one off the over seers off vault34 minor characters ken black ken black is a man with a thick southern accsent he hilped the eds get water and food he lives in vault34 he is a hobo Jonny is also a citizen of Vault34 . He, along with plank act as security guards outside the Overseer's office on the 3rd level of the vault. He still retains his energetic personality. He also likes to gossip with the other kids in his spare time. rolf he has been metioned as yet to make an apperince various unnamed kids from lemon brook they hilp out because off there large strength keth keth is a citzen off vault34 has been seen once as a lookout he serves as a night wacher which means during the night he stays up for a certain amount off time checking iff every things okay hes been seen onice pluto leader off ares secreat poilce he is a ruthless monster ching-ki-sheik he is the distiant ancestor off ching ki sheik he runs the mars police forice. chump chump real name unkowen he is mars top scientist and doctor skull face mars legendary gangster he is a mobster and rules parts off the towen kevin is a citzen off vault34 he has served as a minor antagonist in the vault sarah is a citzen off vault34 and resides in the eastern side off the vault with the cul da sac kids hangs out with jimmy jimmy lives in the east side off the vault he is a citzen of vault 34 sheik she is a citzen off the vault her little sister lives in the vault she makes weapons zumi sheiks babey sister is a citzen off the vault34 is sarah and jimmys friend nazz metioned never seen jojo ronk leads a group of vicious raiders he is part off lokis omega towen. nyquain a super fat kid who makes weapons he is extermley fat citzen off the vault34 frank is a citzen off the vault34 and makes weapons he is jimmy and sarahs age he lives in the vaul34t with his older brother ron is a citzen off the vault34 hes older than the eds his little brother is frank the kanker clan the kankers and there leader lord kanker have rebuilt the trailer park area into a stronghold Killian water is the Mayor, Sheriff, Chief Justice and occasionally the Executioner of the Junktown Settlement. He was almost assassinated by a hitman working for Geo until Eddy saved his life. geo is a monster who owns a casino in the dark end off junktowen novar a local mobster in junktowen sandpeople people geneticcle muted controll a outer area subwaytrain is a member off the omega ruleing councill he fought eddy locations vault 23: A large underground vault built by the vault tec industry which was to act as a shelter to the children of Peach Creek and the surrounding area. The vault cost about $620,000,000,000 to build (yeah, I know that's a freakin' huge number). The cul da sac kids reside here as well as the kids from lemon brook kids for a reason yet to be revealed. The Overseer of the vault is leo roshawn. Vault 23 was originally supposed to come with an extra water chip in case the first one ever malfunctioned but in a mix-up the chip was sent to another location. It was from this vault where eddy emerged to start his quest for the water chip. The vault is located around the outskirts of Peach Creek, in the mountains to the north west of the junkyard. *'Vault 60': This is the vault jovank told Eddy to search first for the water chip. According to past records, the occupants of Vault 69 consist of 999 women and only one man. *'Junktown': Junktown is a settlement located in the junkyard built by survivors of the war. Killian water's father founded the town and was the mayor until his death. The town is now lead by Killian himself. Eddy took shelter in this town after a radscorpion attack. The town consists mostly of shacks built from sheet metal. It includes a medical clinic, a general store, and a casino run by a local mob *omegaville formerly dowen towen peach creek formerly located at the school renamed omegaville their leader is loki an insain *mars the largest city today it has 100,000 people about only 2000 people the rest are mutants aliens or people affected in a weird way 50 people work as the mars police force and they honor ares there leader who has some what off a cult.Every person in mars is requierd to have a picture off ares if they dont ares sercreat police will come after tham edd described the city as a hell hole. Category:Fan fiction